You Drive Me Crazy
by NamulaMoonshine
Summary: Damon returns to fell's church to visit is brother and former love.where he meets their new friend, that drives him crazy with blood lust, while Damon drives her crazy as well. Thing is, they're supposed to stay away from each other, can they?
1. Pilot

**Chapter 1**

Elena sighed as she opened her eyes to a new day. Life really was perfect now. Well, almost perfect. She had Stefan, and she had her friends at school and her newest best friend Cassandra Mason. But, even though she fully belonged to the glorious vampire beside her, she missed the firendship of his brother. The equally gorgeous Damon Salvatore. It really was strange that they hadn't seen him in 100 years. She wondered what he was up to.

Stefan grinned at her, tracing her lips with his thumb. "Good morning lovely love." He cooed kissing her quickly. "Another morning, followed by another day of school."

"You love school though." Elena teased jumping up from his arms and dashing towards the walk in closet she insisted they had put in after the old boarding house had to be rebuilt.

"Why would I love something that I have relived hundreds of times?" Stefan replied following her.

"2 reasons." Elena quipped pulling on a bright red t-shirt. "First, I'm reliving it with you." She giggled glancing at him quickly before diving into a rack of jeans. Stefan laughed and followed her, but she wasn't there. Confused he looked around listening for her but she had gotten really good at sneaking around lately and always used any chance she got to hide.

"Elena? What's the second reason?" He asked still craning his neck to try and find her.

"The second reason is," Finally Elena leaned back into the closet backwards staring at him upsidedown while she held onto the side of the door. "Cassie's there, and whether you like it or not you think of her like a little sis and you love her." She teased.

Stefan rolled his eyes even though what Elena was saying was perfectly true. "Cassie is perfectly capable of taking care of herself."

"Why are you telling me this when you were the one that dragged us away from that party two weeks ago?" Elena called back to him from somewhere downstairs. Stefan chuckled pulled on a white t-shirt with his leather jacket and plain blue jeans before following the sound of her voice.

"Come on love, we have to get to school." He grinned grabbing her hand and heading towards the door. Elena rolled her eyes but allowed him to lead her our the door. Then suddenly as the door swung open their whole world spun.

"Damon?" Elena gasped wide eyes.

And it was Damon leaning against the wall outside the door. He looked the same as he had 100 years ago, Elena thought. He still had that messy black hair, those black haunting eyes, and that arrogant smirk that almost always graced his lips.

"Elena, Stefan." He greeted straightening up to his full height. "I thought it was about time I stopped by for a visit."

"Damon, it's good to see you." Stefan greeted, actually meaning it for once. Damon nodded at him and then entered the boarding house.

"So, what's the plan? Shall we tour the town?" Damon asked jumping easily and gracefully onto the couch and grinning at them.

"Actually, Damon, we have to go to school. Or else we'll be late." Elena explained gesturing to Stefan and herself. It would be disaterous if Damon went to school with them. All he'd be doing was hunting out his next victim and horror would come back to the town-

"Great I'll tag along." Damon stated flashing his teeth before hopping back up and running out the door to his ferrarri. "I'll drive!"

Stefan and Elena glanced at each other wide eyed. They couldn't let Damon loose against a sea of teenagers. But there was no saying no to Damon so they followed him and climbed into the car. The second they touched the taned leather seats Damon floored it and the car shot out like a bullet.

Stefan remained silent, but Elena was thinking as quick as she possibly could. She only had so much time to make sure that Damon stayed away from the one human she didn't want any where near him.

"Um, Stefan, do you know where we're supposed to meet Cassie this morning?" She asked as innocently as she could hoping that Damon wouldn't pick up on her scheme.

"The usual place I'm sure." Stefan answered automatically, but Elena felt him tense up at her name and knew that his older brother instincts were kicking in.

"Not to interupt but who's this Cassie?" Damon asked, just as he turned sharply onto the main road. Elena panicked. The school was only seconds away, she had to think fast.

"Cassie is my best friend. She's the sweetest kindest person you will ever meet. And she's got a heart of gold." She explained, and hey some of it was true so maybe Damon won't go anywhere near her.

"Best friend?" Damon questioned pulling into the school parking lot.

"Yeah. She's a straight A student too, always studying." Stefan cut in catching on to Elena's plan. Elena had to stop herself from laughing at his half lie.

"You would be proud of that." Damon shuttered parking the car and shutting off the engine all in a few seconds. Elena relaxed, Damon never stayed anywhere long lately, and she hoped that for the week or so that he probably planned on staying they could manage to keep Cassie away from him, or more importantly keep him away from her.

Stefan helped Elena out of the car and then the three of them headed towards the front door. Damon looking around seemingly bored but really searching for who he could have as a quick snack. Damon wasn't stupid, he knew what Elena and Stefan were trying to do, but he really doubted that this Cassie was much different from what they explained. He would have no interest in her, so why not go along with their little plan?

Elena stopped at her locker for a moment before they continued on to what Damon guessed was the library. As they walked through the halls Damon noticed several different girls who were... worthy enough for a bite, and seeing as they, along with every other girl he passed, kept glancing over at him and giggiling he figured it would be only too easy to get them. But who to start with?

While Damon was pondering this Elena had already led them into the library and was walking up to the main desk already. "Good morning Mrs Wood."

"Good morning Elena dear." The older woman greeted grinning. Mrs Wood had to be at least in her eighties with her hair that white and her skin that wrinkled, but she was as healthy as anyone and still seemed ready to live a long time. "And hello to you to Stefan."

"Hello Mrs Wood." Stefan greeted nodding at the old lady. Damon kept quiet silently using his mind to make Mrs Wood think she remembered him so they wouldn't have to go through the whole introductions thing. "Is Cassie around?"

"Oh yes, yes. She's always here, you know that by now. In the back reading that god awful book of hers." Mrs Wood laughed and waved them in, smiling at Damon politely as they went.

Always in the library? Damon thought. Well I was right, I wouldn't want anything to do with her.

In the back of the library there were only two people. Both of them girls. Damon figured that the slightly plump one wearing large glasses that kept sliding down her nose, and what looked like a running suit was the Cassie he was supposed to stay away from. No problem there. The other girl, on the other hand caught his eye.

She was laying on top of a long wooden table with her head hanging off of the side and a book sheilding her face. Her long black hair almost touched the floor. She was wearing a dark green tank top and tight black low rise jeans that rested nicely on her hips. Thanks to Damon's excellent vision he could easily see what looked like half of a tattoo on her left hip, and a full on snake tattoo that was running up her right arm.

Delisious, He thought, I've found my snack.

Suddenly the girl sat up and set the book down stretching her arms up over her head. Her hair was a mess but somehow it worked for her, infact it worked so well Damon could feel his canines start to sharpen. Then she turned around jumping off the table and looked up revealing light blue green eyes, full pink lips, and a long creamy neck with all of the blue veins perfectly visible.

"Hey Elena! Hey Stefan!" She grinned strutting over. Damon froze. This was the Cassie that he had to stay away from?! Not fair!


	2. Swear To Me

**Chapter 2 **

_Cassie was running through the old wood as fast as she could. Something was chasing her, and it was gaining on her fast. She looked behind her quickly still running forward and tripped over a loose vine. She gasped as she hit the ground and something teared into the skin of her knee, but there was no time to see how bad it was. She pulled her self up quickly and started running again. Someone ws laughing behind her, as if too warn her that she was about to die. Suddenly something wrapped around her throat-_

Cassie screamed jumping up in bed. Her forhead was drenched with sweat, and her breathing was ruggid as if she really had run through the old wood. She glanced around her terrified, but there was nothing in her tiny overstuffed room. She sighed and put a hand to her forhead. Would she ever forget that one awful night?

Shaking the fear from her head, Cassie slid out from under the sheets and headed towards the shower. A half hour later she was dressed and almost ready to go. Heading over to the full lenght mirror her mother had given her for her birthday Cassie admired her choice of outfit. Today was one of those days she wanted to show off her tattoos so she went with her tight green tank top and her low rise black denim jeans. Sighing, she grabbed her hair brush from her dresser and started to comb the knots and tangles out of her long black hair.

Finally when she was done and ready for school she grabbed her bag and headed downstairs where, of course, no one waited for her. She rolled her eyes and sat at the kitchen table where a glass of orange juice and some toast had been left out.

"Is it really so hard to wait a little while and say good morning to your only daughter?" She mumbled to herself. After she finished eating she threw on her favorite knee high leather boots and headed out to her car, which unfortunately was a beaten up, rusted, old mustang.

The drive to school was ok, she even saw a glossy looking crow flying over the grave yard. But she wasn't happy at all until she was in the library in her favorite spot in the back where she knew she would be left alone until Elena and Stefan showed up.

"Morning Mrs Wood." She waved as she speed walked over to the back of the library.

"Good morning dear." Mrs Wood called back. That was one of the best things about Mrs Wood, she didn't give a damn how loud you were in the library. Grabbing her book, The Darkest Stories You know, she hopped up onto the table and began to read.

It seemed like an hour later that she sat up to stretch her back. You'd be surprised how hard those tables really are, when she heard the slight clicking that could only be Elena's high heels. Hopping off the table she spun on her heel to greet her best friends.

"Hey Elena! Hey Stefan!" She called giving both of them a quick hug.

"Hey Cass!" Elena greeted.

"Cass." Stefan nodded grinning at her. "Finish that history homework?"

Cassie rolled her eyes. "Stefan you know very well that I-"

"Always have your homework done! You and your studying." Elena cut in laughing. Cassie stared at Elena for a moment confused. She was going to say you know there's no way I got my homework done after that drinking that we did last night, but what ever. Maybe Elena just forgot.

"Yeah. Well, come on. Let's get to class." She stated still a little confused as she started walking back towards the door.

"Ahem."

Looking up at the sound of that voice that sounded so strangely familiar to her Cassie froze. Standing before her was the most gorgeous man she had ever seen. He was dark, evil practically oozed from him, and everyone in Fell's Church knew this girl like her bad boys. But there was something different about this man. Something she was trying to remember.

"I don't believe we've been introduced. I'm Damon. Stefan's older brother." He greeted holding out her hand. Cassie nodded completely ignoring his hand and turned back to look at Elena.

"Are you coming or what?" She asked before turning on her heel and practically running away from Damon. There was just something in his eye that screamed danger, RUN!

Damon smirked as he watched Cassie's hip sway back and forth with the force of her speed walk. There was something familiar about her, but he really didn't care to find out. All he wanted was a snack.

"Don't even think of it." Stefan hissed following Cassie and Elena out the door.

Damon rolled his eyes. In a way he had already given his word to himself not to go near her, but that didn't mean he couldn't admire. Following the girls and his brother through the school was surprisingly painful. Cassie had to stop at her locker, they stopped to talk to a teacher about some history report, and the girls just non stopped talked. Elena and Stefan had been right, Cassie did seem way too innocent for his liking, even with the three tempting tattoos he could see on her cremey skin.

Infact those tattoos were nearly his downfall. What seemed to be a dark red flower cover her left hip, the snake running up her arm was dark orange with black spotts littering it's skin, and at the tip of her middle finger the head rested, looking very real, then the most glorious one of all, she had a vampire bite tattooed on the side of her neck. It was tacky, but glorius. The set of fangs pierced into her throat just at her pulse point and blood spurted, dripping down her neck. Damon could imagine how good that scene would look real, and he wanted to make it happen.

Elena was running out of ideas, ans she could tell that Cassie was getting extremely bored with school talk. Any minute now she would say something about the party they were going to tonight and catch Damon's interest. This was not going well at all.

"History class at last. Now I can hand in that amazing report huh Stef?" Cassie laughed gliding into the class room, sitting down in her seat at the back and reaching into her bag for her Ipod. Stefan panicked, Damon couldn't know that Cassie hated school. Luckily enough Damon was sweet talking their history teacher into letting him hang around, so quick as lightening he grabbed Cassie's Ipod and tossed it into Elena's bag.

Damon finished talking with the teacher and slid gracefully into the seat next to Cassie just before Elean could. Elena huffed in annoyance and sat on Cassie's other side, Stefan following to sit next to her. Damon ignored them glaring at him and focused his attention on the curve of Cassie's neck that was in perfect view as she was leaning to the side trying to find something in her bag it seemed. Finally she huffed and pulled out a pad of paper and a pen and sat back.

"Annoyed with something?" Damon whispered, taking a risk and leaning closer to her so that his breath washed over her skin. She turned to glare at him completely unfazed by his charm.

"Yeah, I can't find my Ipod which means I'll have to listen to-"

"My crapy music! I know how much you hate it." Stefan interupted laughing with out humour. This time Damon did notice the confused look Cassie shot at her friends. Something in his head clicked, and he reached into his pocket for his Ipod.

"Here, don't want you to have to listen to some boring history lesson do we?" He chuckled flashing his famous grin at her. Elena's heart sank, he had figured it out, and in only a half an hour? She really needed to get better at lying.

Cassie reached out for his Ipod, hesitated then glanced up at him through her eyelashes. Damon was surprised that the look made his heart skip. "What kind of music do you listen to?" She asked.

"Pardon?" Damon asked trying to focus on her words and not the way her lips moved. Yes, she would make a delisious snack. Maybe one that he would even keep around for a good week or so. She wouldn't complain. He could satisfy her needs just as well as she would satisfy his.

"You're Stefan's brother right? Wouldn't that mean you have all that 50's crap?" Cassie laughed sending a wink to Stefan who shrugged.

"Me? Like the same music as _him_?" Damon laughed throwing his head back. "_Please_."

His answer seemed to work cause Cassie grinned and snatched the Ipod away from his scanning through the songs. "Not bad Salvatore. I'm actually impressed." And with that she shoved his head phones in her ears, and pressed play. A minute later she closed her eyes and leant back, looking like she could have fallen alseep right there.

Damon glanced over at Stefan and Elena who were furiously taking notes. A clear sign they were afraid of him seeing as they should have been able to remember everything very easily. Damon grabbed the paper and pencil on Cassie's desk and mindly scribbled for a few minutes, before he gathered up some of his power and sent a thought to the two love birds.

_I don't like being lied to._

Elena gulped and glanced over at Damon, but he was still staring at the paper infront of him. _Damon please. Swear to me you won't hurt her, won't go near her unless she asks, which she won't! Cause tonight I'm going to tell her everything. But you have to promise not to touch her!_

Damon scowled. He didn't like being told who he could and could not touch, but this was Elena. The Elena he had once wanted to become his princess of darkness, the Elena he had saved over and over again. _Fine! I give you my word I won't harm her, or go near her unless she asks._

Doesn't matter, Damon thought smirking, I could easlily _make_ her ask couldn't I?


	3. It begins

**Chapter 3**

The first half of the day was filled with suspense for Elena and Stefan. Both of them sat through 3 classes watching Damon battle with his thirst and his word. Stefan was worried that Damon would break his word for the first time in 100's of years, but Elena was terrified that Cassie would hate them after she knew the truth. But then again, Cassie did always like weird things, and this situation certainly was weird.

Finally lunch rolled around and the group headed over to the cafeteria.

"What do you want to eat Damon?" Cassie asked not even bothering to glance at him, which was rather rude, he thought. Though then again she was being rather rude the entire day, his Ipod was still in her possession for example.

"Nothing." Damon answered scowling. When he had been human his father had taught him to treat other's with respect, and the fact that this girl simply didn't care was both frustrating and interesting at the same. Cassie shrugged and grabbed her food heading over to the table Stefan and Elena had grabbed for them. It was too bad that there were three giggly girls at the end of the table.

"Ugh not again." Cassie sighed when she noticed them too. Damon could admit that their giggling was annoying but he did quite like the dark blue veins that were clearly visible on their slender necks, and he was thirsty. Then suddenly one of the girls looked up. First she noticed Damon, who flashed her a brilliant grin, and blushed, then she shifted her gaze to Cassie and her face went pale.

"It's her!" She hissed to her friends and in a matter of seconds they had grabbed their lunches and ran from the table. Damon was stunned, somehow his presence did nothing to the mere humans, and yet the second they looked at one just as weak as them they scattered?

Cassie was laughing as she sat down with her lunch in the seat that the girl that had first seen her had been sitting in. She grabbed an apple off the tray and then slid it down to Stefan and Elena who, to Damon's amusement, also grabbed an apple each and took a bite, not looking too happy. Cassie sighed putting her feet on the table as she took a bite from her own apple and crossed her arms.

Mmmm, leather boots, Damon thought smirking, wouldn't it be nice if she was wearing those and nothing else. Trying to get rid of the delightful image that came with that thought Damon sat down and simply people watched trying to find someone he actually could have as a snack. But he would have had to have been human not to notice the worried looks he was getting from his brother, and the odd stare he was getting from Cassie.

In fact Cassie was full out staring at him, her brow furrowed as she did, like something was wrong with him. Every now and then she would take another bite from her apple, he could tell she was half listening to Elena talking about some party he was sure to be attending with them, but still never once did she glance away from him. He was almost to the point where he turned and snapped at her, but he was trying not to, very hard. That is until she pulled out his Ipod from her pocket and started to scroll through it again instead of giving it back to him.

"I'll take that back now if you don't mind." Damon snapped glaring at her. He expected to see her gulp and hand it back to him without question, maybe even muttering a quick sorry. So he was completely shocked when Cassie completely ignored him and continued to scroll through his play lists. It wouldn't have been so infuriating if he hadn't known that she could hear him seeing as she had one ear phone dangling around her neck. How easy it would be just to grab hold of it and chock her until she handed back his Ipod. But he couldn't, he gave his word. "I said I would take that back now." He growled instead grinding his teeth together.

This time Cassie looked up. "But I'm not done with it yet, and I still can't find mine. I'm sure you don't mind." She grinned, entirely fake and looked back down at the Ipod. Damon's temper was reaching boiling point, but yet he also found the fact that she was not afraid very impressive. He could imagine her struggling underneath him as he took her blood, not afriad just pissed off, and he greatly liked the idea of her very slowly giving in and asking for his blood in return. Wanting, no needing his blood.

But in the real word he was pissed. "Actually I do mind." He snarled. "I would like my Ipod _back."_

Cassie glared at him, then suddenly smirked. "Say please."

Stefan and Elena froze in their seats staring at Damon. Damon on the other hand was pissed. He _did not_ say _please_! "What?" He asked glaring Cassie down like he she was his next victim.

"I said say please. You know, be a good little boy so Momma will be proud of you?" She smirked holding out the Ipod slightly. Damon snapped, he could handle the insult, but she did not bring his mother into this.

Damon jumped up, his hands curling into fists, his fangs sharpening, if she pissed him off anymore the school would have a murder on his hands that they could actually trace back to him. Cassie didn't flinch at all, she just sat there smirking and waiting. Damon took a step closer to her, this wasn't going to end well if she didn't hand that Ipod over right now-

"Stop! Cassie here's your Ipod! I must have borrowed it last night." Elena cut in hurrying to stand inbetween them. She handed Cassie her Ipod then held her hand out for Damon's. Cassie sighed but handed it over and then shoved her own head phones in turning the Ipod on. Elena sighed in relief and handed Damon back his Ipod, pushing down on his shoulder until he finally sat back down. "You promised." She whispered.

Damon scowled. He knew he gave her his word not to hurt Cassie, and he wasn't going to. Infact now that he was slightly calmed down he realised that the fight had been a real thrill for him. No on else had ever stood up to him before. Or, no human had at least.

Cassie was feeling the same way though it was impossible to tell. The fight and made her heart race, and she had to admit that the almost deadly look in Damon's eye sent shivers down her spine. Evil worked on him nicely, plus she had never met anyone who had the guts to stand up to her. Not even Stefan or Elena said no when she wanted something. This Damon was really something else.

Stefan sighed in relief wen Elena sat beside him again. For one terrifying moment there he thought Damon might rip through her to get at Cassie. That would not have been pretty. "When are you going to tell her?" Stefan whispered in her ear.

"Right after lunch." Elena whispered back. "We have gym, and we both know that neither of us will actually do anything. Plus if anyone over hears us they'll just figure that it's Cass talking about another one of her creepy stories that she loves so much."

Stefan laughed. How glad he was that this beautiful creature was his for eternity.

About a half an hour later Elena and Cassie were sitting at the side of the gym, or in other words, skipping as no one could see them behind all of the equipment. Cassie sighed in relaxation and pulled out her Ipod, but Elena grabbed it.

"No, I need to talk to you today." She whispered taking the device and putting it in her bag.

Cassie sat up confused, Elena had never wanted to talk in gym before. This was their place to relax in quiet. Or as much quiet they could get with a gym class going on. "Sure, what's up?"

Elena took a deep breath and told her everything. She told her about how she met Stefan, 100 years ago, about how Damon had wanted her all to herself, but in the end she chose Stefan. She told her about every evil thing that Damon had ever done, and Cassie sat there in stunned silence listening to every word.

"So you see you've got to stay away from him. He's dangerous, and he'll hurt you, probably even kill you. Promise me Cass!" Elena demanded grabbing her friend's shoulders.

"I promise!" Cassie gasped leaning back a little. "But, you and Stefn won't hurt me?"

"No, we don't kill humans, I swear." Elena grinned half heartedly.

"Ok. I believe you." Cassie grinned hugging Elena quickly. Elena sighed in relief and sat back. "But now what to do about Damon?" Cassie asked mischievously smirking. Oh god, Elena thought.


	4. Worst Nightmare

**Chapter 4**

"Nothing! We can't do anything to Damon!" Elena hissed, hoping that Cassie would understand the danger in pissing someone like Damon off.

"Why not? You said he's done a bunch of evil crap, I think he needs a taste of his own medicine." Cassie smirked, folding her arms behind her head.

"You don't get it! He's strong, and he can break your will so easily! Well, unless you have vervain in your system of course..." Elena trailed off trying to think of way she could convince her friend to stay far away from Damon.

"Then get me some vervain, and I'll do all the dirty work. Come on Elena, don't you want to see him weak for once?"

Elena kept quiet. It would be amazing to see Damon meet his match and she had a feeling that Cassie was just the gal for it, but was she willing to risk it? Answer: No way in hell.

"Cass, if you take this too far Damon _will_ break his word and _kill _you. Do you really want to take that risk?" She pleaded. Cassie bit her lip staring at her friend. For a long moment neither of them said anything then finally Cassie looked down, her hair falling over her face, and Elena sighed in relief.

But then Cassie looked up again, eyes filled with determination. "Yeah. I do."

XxXxXxXxXxX

"I don't like this." Stefan mumbled for the tenth time handing Cassie a glass of water spiked with vervain and the old necklace Elena used to wear also filled with it. Cassie rolled her eyes and grabbed the necklace first shoving it in her pocket, and then grabbed the glass.

"Cheers." She grinned tipping the glass and draining it in a few seconds.

"Cass are you sure you want to do this? I mean it's Damon, he could literally kill you and not care about the vervain at all." Elena tried pleading again but Cassie rolled her eyes.

"Elena, he's been a dick to you and Stef for like 300 years. I'm gonna put a stop to it. Chill, alright."

Elena nodded sighing and finished up the last touch of her make up. "Are we ready to go then?"

"Just a minute." Cassie called running into the old living room. For the party Elena and Stefan didn't even bother to change, but Cassie wanted to be prepared for her little scheme. So she changed into a blood red halter top, kept on her low rise black jeans, and her leather boots. Pulling on those now Cassie grinned. Damon, prepare to meet your worst nightmare, she thought, following Elena and Stefan out the door.

The party was in full swing when Damon arrived a half an hour late. He scoured the room looking for his brother, Elena, and Cassie, but there was no sign of them. Rolling his eyes he sauntered over to the bar and grabbed the stool farthest away from everyone else. It was unfortunate that the bartender was a fat balding male, but with a simple mind trick he was getting as many free drinks as he wanted.

He started off with a glass of Jack, and sipped it casually people watching. Dancing had not improved in the past 100 years. All the girls were grinding themselves against the guys who looked like they would be drooling any second now. No one had any class. He chuckled to himself, it wasn't like he was any better.

Suddenly Cassie was at his side leaning on the bar counter. Her cheeks were flushed pink, and she looked a little wobbly, but all Damon noticed was the new outfit. Red worked nice on her, even nicer if it was actual blood, he thought, licking his lips.

"I'll have a shot please." Cassie asked the bartender who shook his head at her.

"I'd need to some ID little miss." He told her.

Damon was about to get her a drink himself when she leaned farther over the counter batting her eyelashes. "Come on Davey for me?" She purred. The bartender gulped and poured her a shot of voldka sending her the bottle with it. "Thank ya kindly."

Damon smirked, this girl was clearly drunk, and he liked the look on her. Too bad it seemed like "Dave" did too. If Damon knew that look on his face, "Dave" was thinking the same thing he had been thinking. Get her drunk enough and she's yours for the night. Damon scowled, this creature was going to be for him and him alone as soon as he could get her to ask, or maybe beg for his company. Mm, yes, begging would be nice...

"Damon? Hey you came to the party!" Cassie laughed pulling him out of his thoughts as she climbed onto the stool next to him. "Care for a shot?"

"No thank you." Damon smirked. "Where's Elena and Stefan?" No need to have them get in the way of his fun.

"Oh they're outside making out or something." Cassie licked her lips and slid closer to him. Damon's heart stopped. How could this weak human be rising old emotions vampires are supposed to have buried deep? Desire was not something his body needed mixed along the blood lust he was feeling.

"That sounds like them." He murmered taking another sip of his drink.

"Hmm. You know they told me some stories about you." Cassie stated, suddenly losing her tipsy state and looking quite serious, but still a little drunk.

Damon smirked. "Are you afraid of me now?" He asked leaning forward and showing her his fangs that he wanted so badly to sink into her neck. Right. Now.

"Nope. Just... curious." She smirked inching her face closer to his, close enough that he could smell the shot she just had on her breath, and the blood running through her veins, and even feel her cool breath on his cheek.

Damon's eyes started to darken, his fangs sharpening. "Curious about what?" He whispered. He needed to keep her talking or else he would be biting into that pretty little neck.

Cassie grinned and ran her hand up his arm. A shiver ran up Damon's spine, but he didn't try to push her away. He didn't want to. "Do vampires need more?"

"More what?" More of what ever the hell you doing to me? Please!

Cassie laughed. "More than just blood?"

Damon froze. Her hand had moved on from his shoulder and was now exploring the fine muscles of his chest. He didn't know how much more he could take. "It... it depends on what you mean by more." He finally answered, his eyes now following the tips of her fingers as she traced the lines of his abs.

"More meaning do you need their bodies as well?" Cassie whispered and Damon nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt her breath hot against his ear.

"So-sometimes, it's nice, but not usually." He admitted, this time actually pushing away from her. If she asked he could do what he pleased, but for some reason he felt that her being drunk and asking would just piss Elena off more than her asking in the first place.

But Cassie slid closer to him. She could tell her plan was working, and being the actress that she was she was quite enjoying the look on his face when he thought she was drunk. Really, him being a vampire and all you'd think that he'd have more common sense than that.

"So you don't ever crave someones body?" She asked him, this time not touching but still staying fairly close. She didn't want to push her limits.

"I'm craving yours now." Damon whispered back, without thinking. It was a reflex for him to say almost always the first thing that came to his head. Cassie smirked.

"Elena said that you can't hurt me, that if I don't ask you can't even touch me." She stated leaning back slightly, teasingly. Damon growled and grabbed her wrist pulling her closer to him.

"I can touch you, just not in the way you're implying." He told her. This time running his hand up the skin of her arm, he traced the body of the snake upward, and then traced the lines of the bite on her neck. Cassie's breathing had gone deeper with out her permission. Elena had been right, Damon was a force to reckon with and she never knew that simply having someone touch your skin could be so intoxicating. She pulled away slightly to look at him, and get her thoughts back.

"But you can't do what you want with me?" She asked. Damon snarled, but Cassie wasn't afraid, in fact she smirked. "And you really want to have your way with me."

It wasn't a question, and Damon knew she was right. He wanted to make her his slave, not just for blood anymore. He would build some dungeon like place for her and drink from her then heal her as much as he wanted, and he would make sure her needs were satisfied too of course. He was fair after all.

Cassie leaned closer again, her lips were mere centimeters from his. All he had to do was lean down slightly and she would putty in his hands. But the next words out of her mouth caused a flash of desire to run through him, and to stop him in his tracks.

"What I'm wondering, is how much you can take before you beg me to ask." She whispered. Damon shivered, she was good at this game, and it was driving him insane. Clearly she had played it before, probably many times before.

He leaned away from her and chuckled shaking his head. "It was much easier being a vampire when all I did was hunt in the woods. No one sees me, and I live life happily fed." He laughed.

Cassie froze in her seat, all traces of her fake tipsiness gone. Pure fury was etched into every feature, and she glared at him with dead eyes. "It was you."

"What was me darling?" Damon purred. smirking at her, completely unfazed by the look of murder in her eyes.

"You know exactly what I mean you murderer." Cassie snarled standing up. Damon was impressed at her bravery as she leaned over him. "I told Elena and Stefan in was about time you had a taste of your own medicine. But thanks to you, this is completely personal now." She hissed hovering over him. "And I promise you Damon, I am going to be your _worst nightmare."_

And with that she turned on her heel and stormed off into the crowd that seemed to slide out of her way. Damon watched her go, loving the sway of her hips, but confused at her anger. Of course he was a murderer, being a vampire he had to be, but what was it he had done? Oh well, he thought, grinning and taking another sip of his drink, things are about to get pretty interesting around here.


	5. Desire?

**Chapter 5**

Damon left the party after Cassie stormed off. Well, that's not true, but that's what he would have told you had you asked. First thing he did was get slightly drunk, try to find someone to drain (mainly Cassie) and then took two pretty blond girls home to drain partly dry. It was a good night for him. Well, besides the fact that Cassie seemed to go missing. But that wasn't something he cared for too much.

Cassie on the other hand did leave the party after she stormed off. The second she made it out the door she text-ed Elena one simple sentence. "It's personal now." And then she ran to the small path in the woods that led straight to her house.

By the time the sun came up the next morning Cassie was fully awake, and getting ready for her newest schemes. Picking out a white tank top, that she matched with denim shorts and, of course, her leather boots, Cassie ran down the stairs and out of her house with out bothering to check and see if her mom was around. Jumping into her old mustang she floored it and headed over to Stefan's and Elena's. They never left for school early though, so she figured she had enough time to make a short stop.

Damon yawned stretching his arms over his head until he heard the faint sound of his back muscles popping. He slid out form under the bed sheets of the guest bedroom that Elena had offered him, revealing the fact that he was wearing nothing but a pair of black silk boxers. Smirking at his reflection in the mirror Damon grinned and flipped his hair slightly.

"Hello gorgeous." He purred.

"Aw, Damon, I'm flattered."

Damon jumped slipping on the bed sheets that he had thrown to the floor and smashed the back of his head on the floor.

"Ow! Damn it all to fu-" He started to curse feeling a slight trail of blood drip from the top of his head, but in another second the cut magically healed.

"Language." Cassie laughed slipping into the room and hopping up onto his bed. "Sorry, did I startle you?" She smirked.

Damon scowled at her and rose to his feet rubbing the back of his head. It was just then that he smelt something. Something delicious. His eyes darkened, his fangs sharpening, but he shouldn't look.... one look wouldn't hurt. Turning all he saw was Cassie grinning at him, laying on his bed, with her arms folded behind her head, completely relaxed even when he was thirsty.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Damon asked, trying to clear his throat.

Confusion appeared on Cassie's features and she looked down at her body. "I don't think- Oh!" She put her hand right in front of her eye, and then Damon saw it, just a single drop of blood, running down her finger. "I must have cut myself when I came up here. But I gotta admit it was worth it." She smirked running her eyes over Damon's almost naked form. Even she had to admit that the man was stunning, and she certainly wasn't apposed to admiring the thick plane of muscle.

Damon wasn't listening, all of his senses were focused on that single drop of blood. His eyes followed it at is slipped from the nail of her finger down and then into the palm of her hand.

"Damon!? Hello?!" Cassie called waving her non bloody hand in his face. He blinked and looked up at her.

"Sorry, that was uncalled for." He sighed. If he hadn't given his word to Elena, Cassie would have been nearly drained dry by now.

Cassie smirked at him and lifted her finger. "Wanna taste?" Damon froze. Did she mean it? "Just the blood that's already out of my body of course." Cassie added quickly.

Damon nodded and took a step towards her slowly at first, but then not being able to take it he pounced landing on top of her and held her down. "Hold still." He hissed. "It will make it easier for me not to pierce your skin."

Cassie's heart started beating frantically but she refused to pull away. Damon glanced up for a mere second, meeting her gaze and paused. Cassie's eyes were slightly glazed, she had been trying to play with him, but she was effected. Damon smirked, and still holding her gaze licked the tip of her finger.

A shiver ran up her spine but Cassie refused to pull away, and she met Damon's gaze with determination. Poor girl, Damon thought, before slowly licking the rest of the blood from her finger. Just as the last drop was swiped away by his tongue Damon, so lightly she could hardly feel it, pressed his lips to the palm of her hand.

Then standing up, Damon offered her his hand, smirking. Two could play at her game it seemed. Cassie didn't mover for a moment, she closed her eyes taking deep breaths and then finally glared at him taking his hand and allowing him to pull her to her feet.

"You'll pay for that." She hissed still breathing hard. Damon watched the rise and fall of her chest for a moment before fully taking in her outfit of choice for the day.

"Mm, I like the outfit." He purred trailing a finger across the bottom rim of her shorts. Cassie pushed him back roughly, and though Damon knew she was too weak to ever move him if he wanted to stay where he was he stepped back just to please her.

"I mean it Salvatore," She hissed. "I'll make you pay."

Damon chuckled, "How are you planning to do that?"

Cassie smirked regaining her self confidence. She trailed her finger down Damon's chest slowly, testing him. Now it was Damon's turn to shiver, his heart beating faster than it ever had before. And Cassie's hand kept getting lower until it hit the rim of his boxers. Damon gulped but Cassie pulled her hand away. "I guess you'll have to wait and see." She laughed running out of the room.

Damon snarled and started to follow her but the second he moved his leg a sharp almost painful feeling pitted in the pit of his stomach. Damon gasped and looked down, when he moved his leg it had rubbed against him. Damon groaned and banged his head against the wall. How in hell was it possible for him, an undead creature, to be aroused?

Stefan and Elena burst out laughing at the sounds of Damon's groans coming from upstairs. "What did you do to him?" Elena gasped.

"Nothing I haven't done to get a drink before." Cassie shrugged laughing with them. "You ok Damon?" She called up the stairs.

A loud snarl echoed through the house. Elena giggle, while Stefan burst out into more laughter. "I will never doubt you again Cass. You can do anything." He grinned at her.

"Maybe you should go check on his Stef?" Cassie asked staring up at the stairs. The groans had suddenly cut off, and for some reason she was worried. She didn't... care, did she?

"Don't bother." Damon snarled finally gracing them with his presence, now fully dressed though. It was the usual Damon outfit, dark washed jeans matched off with a black t-shirt and leather jacket. "Aren't we going to be late?"

Stefan smirked at his older brother and opened the door for him. Damon growled and stomped off to his car getting in the front seat and reving the engine. Cassie snickered and followed Elena and Stefan to the car. Damon scowled when she got in the back seat with Stefan and Elena but other wise said nothing and sped off towards the school.

The ride was silent, and it seemed like only seconds later that they were at the school. Elena and Stefan hopped out of the car and headed off towards the school hand in hand. Cassie only paused a moment to grab her bag when she felt cool breath on the back of her neck.

"Don't think I won't make you pay for what you did." Damon hissed before spinning on his heel and heading into the school behind Elena and Stefan. Cassie rolled her eyes, what could Damon do?


	6. Woah

**Chapter 6**

Cassie hated to admit that she was actually getting a little nervous, but she was. Damon had yet to do anything, but that didn't mean he was going to try, and she was terrified. What could he do that would be a worthy enough revenge for him?

Damon smirked listening in on her thoughts. She was worried on the inside, but on the outside she was lounging in her seat with her Ipod playing. The fake. Stefan glared at Damon and passed Cassie a water bottle. She grinned at him thankfully and drained half of it in one gulp. Her thoughts went fuzzy. Damon snarled, vervain. That stupid stuff kept popping up wherever he was.

"Cass." Elena hissed pulling out one of her head phones. "You have to pay attention for this one class. If Miss Bell sees you slacking off one more time you'll get suspended!"

Cassie sat upright in a flash, and tossed her Ipod into her bag, pulling out a paper and pen while she was at it. Damon smirked, he had once again chosen the seat next to Cassie, and this time they were in rows of two desks pushed together. It seemed like the perfect time to get back at her.

"Ok class, take out your books and get ready to take down some notes." Miss Bell stated as she entered the class room. Cassie placed the tip of her pen to her paper and waited, Damon sighed and copied her, for the time being. Raising his hand like a good little student he waved Miss Bell over. "What is it?" Miss Bell sighed coming to stand in front of his desk.

"Nothing I just don't think I need to take notes." Damon stated quietly enough so that only Cassie, Stefan, and Elena could hear him. Miss Bell's pupil's got wider and then smaller and she grinned at him.

"Of course not. Cassie will give you hers when class is over Mr Salvatore." She told him before heading back to the front of the class. _If _she has any notes after I'm done with her, he thought. Cassie sent a quick glare at Damon who ignored it, getting comfortable.

Miss Bell didn't say another word as she shut off the lights and turned on the movie. If it had been any other teacher the class would have relaxed and enjoyed a break, but they all knew very well that they had to take notes, or risk a failing grade.

Cassie started to write, paying the closest amount of attention as anyone possibly could, but she could feel Damon's eyes on her. It's nothing, just ignore him, she told herself. That is until she felt his finger slide across the back of her neck. Cassie shut her eyes and forced herself not to shiver. His touch was cool, but yet it somehow managed to make her skin feel like it was on fire.

"What are you doing?" She hissed keeping her eyes shut. She didn't think her body could take seeing those dark haunting eyes that just drover her insane.

Damon leaned over to her so his lips brushed against her ear as he spoke. "Payback is a bitch sweet heart."

Cassie's heart was hammering inside her chest as Damon slid his hand down to her shoulder tracing little circles in her skin. Miss Bell looked up and suddenly Damon's hand was gone. Oh how she wished that woman would go away, she had a feeling Damon was going to end up getting her suspended. As soon as Miss Bell looked back down Damon's hand was back at her shoulder, and to her it felt like he had never moved it.

His hand moved on from her shoulder then to run down her arm, and then up again slightly. Cassie had to strain to keep her eyes open, to keep taking the notes she would desperately need if she wanted to stay in school. But Damon's hand had pushed up her shirt and was now tracing circles over her stomach. Her breath hitched in her throat, but she stopped herself from gasping. If she made even the slightest noise Miss Bell would be over here like a bat outta hell.

Damon silently slid her chair closer until their legs were brushing against each other. It would make it easier on him to torture her with his touch. And he could tell it was working seeing as she didn't even try to move away from him. His hand stayed at her stomache for so long, but somehow it just seemed to make her more insane. He would sweep his fingers up about a centimeter higher than where they had been the last time only to bring it back and start the cycle all over again.

Cassie had given up on notes and was now just scribbling mindlessly on her paper. She knew that Damon knew how much he was effecting her though, she could practically feel his arrogance oozing off of him. Class was about half way over when Damon's fingers swept along the edge of her bra. This time Cassie did gasp slightly but Damon covered her mouth quickly. Not even Stefan or Elena heard her.

Cassie couldn't resist anymore, as Damon's finger traced the outline of her bra she glanced up to meet his gaze. He smirked at her and licked his lips at the glazed over look in her eyes. Perfect. A shiver ran through her then and a pang hit her lower region hard when Damon ran the tip of his thumb teasingly over her nipple. She bit down are lip hard and glared at him. He would pay for this big time.

Finally the bell rang. Cassie sprang up and ran out of the room before anyone else could get up. She had to get away from Damon for a few seconds or she would lose it. Slamming the bathroom dorr shut behind her Cassie leaned against the wall breathing hard. That was one of the best and the worst experiences of her life!

"Something wrong?"

Cassie spun around, her hand flying to her cover her mouth before she screamed. Then seeing who it was she relaxed slightly. "Damon, this is the girls bath room!"

"I'm well aware of that, but I doubt anyone will be coming inside anytime soon." Damon smirked stepping towards her. Cassie pushed herself up against the wall as he continued to come closer and closer, until finally he was inches away, his hands were placed on either side of her head as he leaned over her, trapping her where she was. "How was class?" He whispered teasingly.

It happened before either of them knew it did. Cassie pushed herself forward and attached her lips to Damon's. She kissed him hard. Damon was shocked, but it only took him a second before he was kissing her back. The kiss seemed to be fired on hatred, the force behind it was unimaginable, both of them fighting for control like their lives depended on it. Cassie pushed on Damon's chest just enough for him to back up without breaking the kiss, and then they were in one of the stalls with Cassie kicking the door closed behind them.

Cassie reached up, tangling her hands in Damon's dark hair, and she tugged, hard, she wanted him to feel pain, but for Damon that pain matched with the pleasure from the kiss was heaven and all he did was tighten his hold on her. Neither of them could think, all that seemed to make sense was the feeling of the kiss, the feeling of their bodies pushed up together, nothing else mattered.

And then the bell rang. Suddenly coming back to the real world Cassie pulled away as quick as lightning and moved back until she had put at least a foot between herself and Damon. They were both breathing hard, staring each other down.

"What... what just happened?" Damon asked trying to clear his head, but all he could think about was the intensity of that kiss, the feeling of it-

"Nothing." Cassie answered, trying to convincer herself as well as Damon. "It was just a spur of the moment thing."

Damon narrowed his eyes at her. "This is a part of your little game isn't it." Before Cassie could say a thing her scowled. "You can try as hard as you want but I promise you, I'll win." And then he was gone.

Cassie took in a deep breath and sunk to her knees. What was that? Well, that was the best fucking kiss you've ever had in your life, she told herself. But, it didn't matter. She'd kissed guys before, and though Damon was definitely not like other guys, he still was one. And this just so happened to be a guy that she hated. Damon had no soul, no heart. It didn't matter if he was a good kisser, she needed someone who could fix her, not tear her open more by driving her crazy!

Damon sighed sitting down on the highest branch he could find. He stared up at the sky for a minute, just thinking. How was he going to get back at Cassie for that teasingly perfect kiss? He could simply drain her dry, but that would be breaking his word. He needed to do some research. But until he knew just how to do that he'd have to play along with her little game. Wouldn't that be fun?


End file.
